The present invention is concerned with a device which allows a quick removal and securing of sector-like tools for a circular tool arrangement that is supported on a rotary shaft, wherein several of the sector-like tools are circumferentially spaced on a common plane between two ring-shaped retaining elements.
A circular tool arrangement having two sector-shaped tools mounted between holding means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,066, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference. The tools of this arrangement coact with a backup tool to either cut slots in a sheet-like member, such as a cardboard sheet or a paperboard sheet, or, if the tools are designed a different way, to form creases in the sheet-like member. The cutting action is achieved by means of several circular tool arrangements spaced laterally on the support shaft to create simultaneous cutting in several areas of the sheet. Owing to the two tools being diametrically facing one another and fastened on the circular tool arrangement, it is, thus, possible to carry out two cuts with every shaft rotation, for instance a cut into the leading or front edge of the blank and a cut into the trailing or rear edge of the blank. By positioning the tools relative to each other on the circumference of the arrangement, the spacing between the two cuts can be varied. A useful addition consists in the fitting of a tool or of a fixed member in the tool arrangement and providing the second tool as a movable member in the same plane of the circular tool arrangement. The movable member is shiftable angularly with regard to the fixed member. On known devices, the shiftable tool or members are fitted on an inner-toothed rim located within every circular tool arrangement, and this rim enables a simultaneous setting of all shiftable tools or members of all the circular tool arrangements on one shaft. This way of setting is obtained by means of a shaft passing through every circular tool arrangement and the shaft being equipped with a pinion for each of the arrangements. In this way, every pinion meshes with the teeth of the inner toothed rim and causes, upon rotation of the shaft, the revolution of each of the rims.
Every tool or member worn or possibly damaged needs to be changed easily. The changing of the tools or members should also be feasible, as required by the various sizes or kinds of cuts to be achieved, for which reason the necessity appears to use new tools or members. To this aim, the known tools or members are fitted on retaining elements by means of screws or very complex couplings, which are frequently subjected to trouble. Moreover, such designs are expensive to provide.